Spider-Woman
Jessica Drew is a P.I. Not much is really publicly known about her unless you have ties to S.H.I.E.L.D. or Avengers. If so, you would certainly know about her past with HYDRA, and the trouble that has brought her. Spider-Woman is a small but heroic figure in New York City. She has been working to make a name for herself over the recent years and has been there for the city when the Avengers disbanded. When the Avengers reformed, she joined them. Background Jessica Drew was born to her mother Miriam and father Jonathan Drew. During the pregnancy with Jessica Miriam was struck with a laser of one of their spider DNA projects, effecting Jessica. Though she was born normal it took a few years for symptoms to develop and for Jessica to fall ill. Often she was left under the care of Bova her resident nanny. Once her father figured out what was wrong with Jessica he treated her more as an experiment that a child, frequently giving her injection until her mother interjected. The fight that ensued between her parents was the last thing she remembers as a child. Kept in a stasis chamber by HYDRA she was brought out of a sleep they had induced on her to test her and joined her within the ranks, training her and making her one of heir own, while also brainwashing her. On a mission to attack SHIELD, Jessica went and found her boyfriend at the time being attacked by agents, which caused her to drop in and nearly kill them all. SHIELD then informed her of HYDRA's true meaning as well as her parent's having been working for them, and let her depart. Jessica changed her appearance and hid for a while, eventually found by HYDRA, having to fend them off and outside of the club she was in she nearly killed them all with her electrical venom blasts. Taking her HYDRA ex-boyfriend back on the jet she strapped him to the seat of a jet and let him watch as she flew him into a HYDRA base, causing it to explode. Returning to SHIELD she finds also that her parent's are not dead and they help her track them down, finding her mother brutally murdered with the only clue left behind mentioning project ATHENA. Research and time took her to her father, who was still working for HYDRA and the project was to make more of her for their own means, their own form of super soldiers. In her rage she not only blew up the plant, lab, and base, but the clones of herself as well as her father. Disappearing again Jessica briefly attended school and went on to get her private investigators liscense, a job that she thoroughly enjoyed. She still has aided SHIELD when they have called on her, as well as other super hero groups, though being involved in them has lead her to missions that have left her nearly dead as well as mentally scarred. Spider-Woman is a name that has well made its way out to those groups of superheroes as well as agencies, and they will not hesitate to call on her as much as she will hesitate to call on them. Personality Jessica has her ups and downs. She can be a hard edged super hero, or a brutal one that will not stop until the job is done. Perhaps Means to an End has sunken in far more than even she would like to recognize. She has far less scruples when it comes to dealing with bad guys, and 'do not kill' is a limited phrase if it comes to her versus them. She can also be gentle when the time calls for it, but the past and a hard upbringing as well as all the mind games that have been played with her make it hard for her to linger around long enough to see past any possible hiccups in a person. She tends to work solo, even if working for a agency, and functions best at it, but she will team up if she has to, and even past team mates can say that hard woman has a heart beneath the exterior. Logs *2011-04-15 - DOOM go BOOM! - Dr. Doom gets his hands on an incomplete cosmic cube, leaving the Avengers cleaning up the mess - and the cube. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available